Wireless telecommunication networks often include user equipment (UE) capable of receiving media content (e.g., images, videos, movies, etc.) via multicast transmissions from the network. Traditionally, a UE may include a user device, such as a smartphone, a tablet computer, a laptop computer, etc. However, a UE may also include, or be part of, another type of device that is also capable of receiving media content via multicast transmissions. Examples of such devices may include digital signs (electronic billboards, electronic traffic signs, etc.), vehicle communication devices, kiosk terminals, etc.
In order to receive multicast content, a UE may check for new multicast content that is available via the wireless telecommunications network. The UE may check for new multicast content on an interval (referred to herein as a “content check interval”) that defines how often the UE communicates with the network to determine whether multicast content updates are available. An example of a multicast update may include an updated content schedule (e.g., a schedule that describes when the network will multicast content), which may correspond to a present multicast frequency. The content check interval may be stored in a configuration file within a local memory of the UE.